A software build process is a computer-implemented staged process involving a successive series of steps defined in a build configuration to create a particular state on a storage device. The build process itself may be a sequence of multiple phases, such as a queue phase and an execution phase. During the execution phase, a build executor reads the build configuration and performs each identified step. Depending on the length of the queue, the complexity and/or magnitude of the steps in the build configuration, and a variety of other factors, the build process may take a relatively long time to complete.